Visions of a Perfect Wedding
by enigmaticthoughts
Summary: Cannon. one-shot. While in the middle of their wedding Alice has a vision of the future.


**APOV**

I'd seen my wedding day for a while now. I knew the color of my dress, the smell of the flowers and every note to our song. What I did not know were the wedding vows or vow I should say, Jasper decided to wing it.

The idea originally disturbed me. This is my wedding day for heavens sake! We can't wing it! Eventually I agreed, Jasper argued that I planned ninety-nine percent of the details and this was his only request. He had a point so I caved.

And now I'm standing in front of my beautiful husband, in front of my new and beautiful family.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Alice and Jasper have decided to write their vows, Jasper would you like to go first?"

Jasper looked at me and smiled. I'm sure he's thrilled that I haven't foreseen what he's about to say…or so it seemed.

Well that's what I thought when I was pulled from our wedding ceremony into one of my visions.

**xXx**

I was running through the trees with joy flowing threw me unlike anything I'd ever felt before. Suddenly I turned around to find Jasper in the distance finishing off a bear, "C'mon Jas, we're close I can smell the water."

Jasper gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen as he dropped the massive animal like a rag doll. "Sorry, I wanted to give you room." In an instant he was by my side. Licking his lips, he didn't spill a drop. I grabbed his hand and we ran west in search of the perfect place to wait.

It only took us a few seconds to reach our destination. The sun began to peak from the clouds and the frozen ice began to break into small sheets as the small tide pulled in. It was a rare treat I thought as the sun light began to reflect off the melting ice.

"Looks a bit like us, doesn't it," Jasper asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I had the biggest smile plastered on my face at the revelation. I rested my head on his broad chest, "It really does." If I were human I'm sure my face would split into two.

The moment didn't last long however. I could feel Jasper's worry creep into him as he pulled me toward a tree nearby.

I had to ask, "Does it bother you?"

Jasper sighed and flopped unnecessarily to the ground. Once he settled in he gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It's been a long time. I'm not thrilled but I'm okay with it. I accept it."

I nodded my head. I understood him completely but now was not the time to dwell on it. So I stood my ground.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Do you regret it? Leaving them I mean…I know how much you love them. They're our family," Jasper asked shyly.

Looking at Jasper in that moment I knew why I loved him more than anything in the world. He always put me first and vice versa. The thought warmed my cold unbeaten heart. Now that I understood everything I flopped down as well and settled myself between his legs. I was now at ease again as I rested my head on his chest to watch the water once again.

"They're all connected Jas. Carlisles' venom flows through their veins and Bella's by extension of Edward and well..." I rattled off.

"I get it but what does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed, time was running out and there's no point in holding anything back now that we were here. "I never thought of how or why I just knew we'd get here eventually but I suppose it should be like the beginning."

Jasper began to stroke my arms as I paused, a clear sign for me to continue.

"You were the first thing I saw, Jasper. There was no Carlisle, no Esme, no Emmett and Rosalie. Not even Edward and you know how close we are." I turned my head up to stare into his eyes.

"It was just you, nothing more, nothing less. I always knew you'd be my future, I suppose they were a nicely added bonus."

I gave him a wink and just like that his smile was back in place, as it should be.

"I see," he said with a smirk.

"It really is okay, Jasper besides Edward's known about this a long time now. I'm sure he's explained it to the family. They'll understand."

Jasper didn't say anything but he nodded his head in understanding as we enjoyed our solitude. After a while he gently rolled us so that I now lay on my back with my head tucked between one of his arms and shoulder blade. I loved it when he hovered slightly above me like this.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing I'm just getting comfortable. I want to hold you and…in my pathetic way, protect you as much as possible." He gave me a soft smile and I returned it as he began to stroke my cheek with his slender hand. "I hope this is better than the beginning."

I could feel his love radiate around us, cocooning us from the world. I smiled at him again, "…way better Jas. I'm wrapped in your arms, your eyes are gold and they aren't filled with hurt but love. I never imagined it would be this perfect. Everything's perfect."

"You made me this way…" I shook my head at his comment.

"No, we did it together," I stated matter-of-factly. The sun suddenly disappeared and the winds picked up, I knew what was coming next. "It's time Jasper."

He noticed the change, too. As the darkness settled I was hit with a sense of melancholy but it disappeared as our eyes locked on to each other.

Suddenly my heart filled with happiness, gratitude and love and what felt like everything that was good in the world. I knew in that moment Jasper was sending me every emotion I ever made him feel and I did my best to return them as if I channeled his gift. It was so natural I knew it was something we'd mastered long ago. It was as if I possessed his gift myself yet it only worked on him.

"I love you, Alice"

"I love you, too Jasper."

I stared into his beautiful eyes until I felt the hard impact and my world ended just as it began.

**xXx**

"Alice…Alice…are you okay?"

I blinked in confusion as I was pulled back into the moment. The reverend was calling me. Oh right my wedding day.

"Sorry," I tried to duck my head shyly knowing my cheeks would not blush. "Nerves I suppose. I'm okay, now…Let's continue."

Jasper gave me a worried look but I gave him a reassuring smile to put him at ease.

"My wedding vows weren't that long," He muttered much too quickly for any human ears.

I gripped his hands tightly into mine, "I'd love to hear your wedding vows, Jazz."

I knew he decided what he was going to say. After all that's what triggered my vision.

Jasper cleared his throat unnecessarily, "Alice Cullen, I never thought I'd fall in love. It was almost an alien thought but the day I met you that changed. I knew in that moment that I could learn to love you and I did. By some miracle you have given me a life worth living and for that I could never thank you enough. If you'll have me I'll cherish you always."

Jasper raised my hand in his and gave it a small kiss. Then he stared deeply into my eyes, the look he gave me was unbearable genuine, "No matter what, I'll love you until the end."

In that moment I knew what he said was true. I didn't need it but the vision I had was a confirmation of our love and his words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: With all of the 2012 talk I thought to myself, if anyone knew how the world really ends, it would be Alice. I hoped you all liked my fluffy pancakes. I'm still new to this and this is my first Alice/Jasper fic so let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, obviously.


End file.
